Faromi
* /''ˌ''fæ.ˈ''roʊ.mi/'' * ' The Faromi were the second elven people to awake at Calëaquondë. As soon as they awoke, one leader emerged - Finti. His people were restless and eager for adventure - unlike their kin the Tharmoêdh who were weary and stayed put. The Great March Soon it was clear that the Faromi could stay still no longer. Finti gathered his people and made ready for a great journey south. At the 400th rising of the sun since they awoke the Faromi left their homeland, seeking adventure in the great wide world. They marched down the western coast, and after 16 full moons had passed they reached the most southerly point of the known world. They called it Marthëanoth - March's End. But Finti was not satisfied, he felt there was still more to the world than this one continent. Journeying south a short way he established a camp at the bay of Cómp-senin-fath - 'ever blue waters'. This camp he called Thënor - from the word 'Thë', meaning the feeling one feels before an adventure. At Thënor Finti built a vast fleet of hundreds of ships. At the sight of this many Faromi fled back to their kin in the north, bringing with them maps and lore. This is called by the Faromi 'The First Sundering' - Elemkedhi. When the Tharmoêdh heard of what Finti was doing, they called the Faromi 'Thaltāt' - meaning reckless in their tongue. Finti left with his great fleet and his people 160 years after they had awoken, at midsummer. Many Faromi feared the boats, and didn't want to leave dry land. So the Faromi sundered for the second time. It was called 'Esamkedhi'. Ever after those who were left on Eternia were called by the Faromi 'Haleth' - the Unwilling. The Haleth built up Thënor into a glorious city, the gleaming spires reflected in Cómp-senin-fath. They established trading relations with the other elven clans, such as the Tharmoêdh. The First Great Voyage Once Finti's fleet left Cómp-senin-fath through the pillars of wonder, they journeyed for months into the west, guided by their vast knowledge of the stars and by their navigational skills they learnt on Eternia. There was a good constant wind, however the sea was calm and clear. On the eve of the 6th month an island was spotted standing tall out of the sea. The entire fleet docked at the island, some 50 leagues in diameter. The island was an almost perfect circle, the Fintiêth took this as some sort of sign of destiny. They called the island Tal-Elema - First island. Upon crossing the island, a vast land was spotted not 100 leagues away. Immediately word was sent back to the fleet, and sail was set to the west. The Settling of Edorlund Edorlund was settled permenantly ct:162. Journey to and Settling of Sentres Sub-Clans As you have seen, the Faromi have sundered many times, and many separate elven peoples have sprung from them. Here are the sub-peoples of the original Faromi: * '''Yasarminath: This isn't strictly a sub-clan because it has developed its own language, looks, culture etc. It has become very separate from the original Faromi. The Yasarminath are those Faromi who didn't want to leave Edorlund to go to Sentres. Their name means 'The Wood People', and can be translated into Huiminen as 'Jasëanedh'. They still dwell in the woods of Edorlund, cut off from the rest of the world. * Halath: Those of the Faromi who never left Eternia. They are a combination of the people from the first and second sunderings of the Faromi (Elemkedhi and Esakedhi). The realm they dwell in is called Tuorava (meaning safety in their tongue), with their capital at Thënor. The Tharmoêdh call Tuorava Ghaledhvelta (The land of the unwilling). * Palëath: Those of the Faromi who returned from Sentres. They journeyed back across the ocean to Eternia, and were welcomed by their kin. They established the realm of Faromivalta (Faromi-Land), called in Huiminen Palëasivelta (The Land of the Returned), and called by the Halath Sukulvelta (Kin-Land). They were given the northern lands of Tuorava as a gift by the Halath. Their capital was called Kotimor (Home city), known in Huiminen as Kothimënor. * Femoâth: The Faromi that stayed with the majority of their kin, they call themselves 'The Faithful' because they always followed Finti and what he said. They now dwell in Geriad and The Western Isles on Sentres. Their king is Tosuri. Category:Elves Category:Races